Simon Growl/Basic Info
Simon Growl is a judge in the Underground Disco and he helps you in the Season 2: Mission 1, along with Zack Binspin. He also appeared in Season 1: Missions 8 and 10. He is a parody of real-life TV producer, Rich Simon Cowell. He was tricked into joining C.L.O.N.C. in Season 1: Mission 8 and in Mission 10, he realized that the Super Weapon C.L.O.N.C. made is used to destroy his hometown, Monstro City, He has a pool of rox that was in Zack binspin's song 'Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long). In Super Moshi Missions Simon Growl was a character in Season 1: Mission 5, in which you had to get him to leave the room. Ironically, the lie that won him over was in fact "Cheryll Troll has a bigger mansion than you." To this he yelled out, "WHAT?!" And stormed out of his mansion in a huff, in order to either confront Cheryll or build a bigger mansion. If you looked closely, you would see a "green goo hand print" that your monster recognized. This may mean that Sweet Tooth was let in by Simon Growl, and that Sweet Tooth had used Holga - the moshling used to steal Baby Rox's (formerly Lady GooGoo's) voice. This is a clue, and it may mean that Simon Growl is in C.L.O.N.C. On Season 1: Mission 8, he hosted a Halloween Party, then the lights went out and Simon was gone (only his hair remained), after getting through the door on the upper floor. Simon can be seen tied up on a rope from the ceiling. After the Super Moshi saves him, he'll give you Gabby. On the next mission, Dr. Strangeglove reveals that the party as a whole trap. On Season 1: Mission 10, near the ending, Dr. Strangeglove says that they will destroy Monstro City using their Super Weapon, and Simon immediately says "WHAT?! I didn't sign up for this! Monstro City will be destroyed! And everyone in it!", realizing that he has been tricked and that his hometown will be destroyed. In Season 2 Mission 1, he helps you fly to Music Island, after completing some of his tasks and cleaning his plane. In Underground Disco Simon Growl is a judge at the Underground Disco. He always seems to vote the lowest number. He is a judge along with Roary Scrawl and Tyra Fangs. And it is thought he nearly always gives the lowest score as judge Simon Cowell In reality, is very picky and tends to be quite straight to the point by saying exactly what he thinks of your peformance. Simon's Hair Simon's Hair is like I.G.G.Y but bigger and darker. He acts like a dog on Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular you will talk to him and he will only say dog quotes and noises (e.g. "Ruff Ruff" or "Gruff Gruff Ruff").If you watch Dr. Strangeglove's music video closely you will notice that Simon Growl's silhouette doesn't appear when he is singing that he has some 'helping hands'. Instead you see a small furry creature's silhouette sitting opposite